El Lobo y La Luna
by HybridVirus
Summary: Era un juego que había empezado como un accidente y antes de darse cuenta ambos corrían sin mirar hacia atrás. Uno como la luna que escapaba del lobo pues sabía que eventualmente seria devorada y el otro como el insistente lobo que sabía que eventualmente atraparía a su presa. Pero no eran el lobo y la luna y quizás entonces deberían aceptar que... lo mejor seria dejarse atrapar.


**El lobo y La luna  
>By:<strong> HybridVirus

–Hablar–

_Flashback_

"_Pensar"_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

******◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:******

Había muchas cosas en este mundo que eran ocurrencias seguras y que no tenían discusión alguna. Justo como que el día daría pasó a la noche, o que la primavera llegaría después del invierno, con esa misma seguridad Lukas Bondevik podía aseverar que no era una persona impulsiva, todas sus decisiones eran calculadas y siempre procuraba que todo funcionara del mejor modo posible. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo el "mando" de Dinamarca y de Suecia, podía sentirse plenamente seguro de que su forma de actuar era propia.

Lukas era la mismísima representación viviente del autocontrol, quizás por eso mismo es que esta situación era tan… frustrante para el representante del país escandinavo. Sus irises azules se encontraron deslizándose perezosamente sobre el enorme salón, el eco de la risa de Estados unidos, Dinamarca y Prusia resonaba estruendosamente en las paredes mientras el rubio platinado permanecía al frente de la mesa de las bebidas.

Sus ojos miraban tranquilamente el ir y venir de las diversas naciones ataviadas con sus mejores ropas de gala, hasta ahora la reunión parecía ir bien y sin más percances que el enfrentamiento entre Inglaterra y Francia que había sucedido hace media hora. Sin miramiento alguno se encontró sorbiendo lentamente la champaña de su larga copa, mientras se murmuraba mentalmente así mismo que semejante líquido no lo podría poner en la misma situación que la cerveza a la que estaba acostumbrado a beber.

Sus ojos azules se encontraban fijos en el burbujeante brebaje, mientras su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos. Si, estaba consciente de que el alcohol era algo necesario en su cultura al igual que la del resto de los nórdicos, era aquello que los desinhibía, lo que los llevaba a dar pasos por terreno desconocido, como el hablar con algún turista u olvidarse de las reglas establecidas por la sociedad, ese era el único momento en el que Lukas Bondevik podría admitir abiertamente que no tenía autocontrol alguno.

–_¡Pero que jodidos!– chillo una exaltada voz mientras el rubio sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar, sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente mientras percibía como la gruesa cobija era arrancada de la cama dejándolo expuesto a la fresca caricia de la brisa "¿Traje a alguien conmigo?" se preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien y masajeaba lentamente el área, podría jurar que todo daba vueltas y las punzadas en su cráneo no lo estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo._

_Un pequeño quejido escapo de los labios del país nórdico, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y lo tallaba cansadamente, después de todo el chillido de su acompañante había sido de pura sorpresa, lo cual lo llevaba a pensar que este confronta miento sería bastante… incomodo. Con un lento movimiento el ojiazul se incorporó sobre la cama sin importarle en lo más mínimo su estado de desnudez, para después virar su rostro hacia donde creía se encontraba la dueña de la femenina voz, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos miel que conocía muy bien._

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
>`*.¸.*´<strong>

Algo que al parecer sería una cuestión de una noche se volvió en algo de dos, de dos paso a seis y así fue que siguió creciendo y creciendo. Pudo haber terminado en cualquier momento pero… ninguno de los dos dejo que se desmoronara, llamadas por aquí y una que otra carta por allá, un email o mensajes de texto. No importaba el medio de comunicación después de las primeras veces fue como… si alguna especie de trato silencioso se aceptara entre ambos países.

Tenía que admitir que era mucho más sencillo que tener que ponerse ebrio y buscar a alguien prácticamente igual de embriagado que estuviera interesado, pero por el contrario de este modo todo parecía estar bien, sabían cuando podían hacer algo sin problema alguno. Además no es como si fuera algo de todos los días. Al principio todo parecía funcionar de maravilla, si había alguna excusa la utilizarían sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo Statoil y Petróleos Mexicanos tenían bastantes acuerdos.

Era de lo más sencillo encontrar una excusa para visitar a la nación latinoamericana, era algo agradable si debía de admitirlo, esto había empezado como algo para evitar la soledad. A veces como países no podían hacer mucho y terminaban sintiéndose solos, aislados, infelices. Nunca nadie había muerto por compañía, así que las excusas cambiaban cada par de semanas. A veces ella venía a él, otras él iba hacia ella, todo de lo más "normal" y de la forma más discreta posible.

Todo con tal de aliviar la carga de soledad y problemas de índole personal que se supone no debían de aquejar a los países, así fue como todo comenzó, un pequeño acuerdo y de ese mismo modo fue que continuo, simplemente para no estar solos, para sentirse… amados. Los ojos azul índigo se deslizan nuevamente sobre la concurrencia, Lukas quisiera engañarse y decirse que no buscaba a nadie en especial, pero no se puede mentir a sí mismo.

Es entonces en ese momento en que la ve, puede reconocer las hebras castañas que se encuentran recogidas en un intrincado peinado, el largo vestido rojo que lleva puesto, pero es el eco de su risa lo que le dice que no hay duda alguna, la mujer que se encuentra a unos metros charlando tan amenamente es México. Antes de siquiera pensar las cosas dos veces, sus pies lo llevan en la dirección de su voz y por un instante Lukas podría jurar que suena más radiante de lo normal. ¿Por qué lo hace? Tiene una idea… pero no está aún dispuesto del todo a admitirla para sí mismo.

Noruega está consciente de que no es una persona impulsiva, pero aun así está llevando semejante locura acabo. Sus pasos son ligeros provocando un casi imperceptible sonido mientras se acerca a la sonriente nación del continente americano, pensaría que sus ojos se deslizarían por las curvas de su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido de satín rojo, el cual es más corto en la parte frontal y deja descubiertas las bronceadas piernas de la mexicana, pero en vez de eso… sus irises se encuentran fijos en su cara, más específicamente en esa pequeña y risueña sonrisa que está acostumbrado a ver en su rostro.

Con unos cuantos pasos el país escandinavo se encontró caminando detrás de Seamus que es con quien Rafaela ha pasado la mayoría de la noche, apenas le basta esto para estar seguro de que el país latinoamericano lo ha visto y esta consciente de su presencia. La pelicastaña desvía la mirada de la del pelirrojo para encontrarse con los ojos azules del rubio platinado, los labios de Lukas parecen murmurar 'Afuera' el pequeño y discreto asentimiento de la ojimiel es todo lo que el rubio necesita para desaparecer del lugar.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
>`*.¸.*´<strong>

Los orbes miel de la mexicana se encontraron rebuscando al dueño de los ojos violetas, un ligero gesto de confusión se apodero de sus facciones mientras sus zapatillas producían un gentil eco al chocar contra el mosaico de las afueras del salón donde se encontraban todos los países. Un ligero escalofrío le erizo la piel que no era cubierta por el vestido, el susurro de la tela que caía en cascada siendo arrastrada por el piso se unió al silencioso eco de sus pasos.

–¿Lulu?– susurro la voz de la nación mientras continuaba caminando por el largo pasillo para repentinamente verse jalada hacia uno de los nichos por una mano que había salido de la obscuridad de la estrecha guarida creada por los pilares del edificio. La mano del rubio que sujetaba su muñeca se encontró empujándola gentilmente hacia la pared –¿Lukas que rayos su-?– empezó a preguntar la nación latina para después verse silenciada repentinamente por los labios del nórdico.

Lentamente los dedos del rubio se entrelazaron con los de la mujer, mientras sus labios se movían lenta y sensualmente, estaba cansado de este juego que habían iniciado, no quería romper las reglas solamente por hoy, quería deshacerse de ellas por completo. No más encuentros furtivos, no más esconderse detrás de reuniones políticas o visitas de estado. Quería admitir que esto no era porque se sintieran solos o porque requerían la presencia de cualquier persona en su cama.

El ojiazul no era ningún idiota, podía reconocer el afecto cuando lo veía y si no había algo mutuo entre ambos... entonces no sabía qué clase de locura se habría apoderado del mundo. Esto se trataba de tener a una persona especial en sus brazos y no podían seguir jugando este juego del lobo y la luna. El beso de ambos rápidamente se encontró escalando de nivel, prácticamente podían sentir la pasión, el deseo, la necesidad y el amor que ardía en el interior de ambos, mismo que parecía esparcirse con cada pequeño contacto de sus labios.

En la mente de ambos existe el pequeño susurro de la advertencia, están conscientes de que esto es peligroso, cualquiera de los demás países puede salir en cualquier momento por las puertas y caminar en su dirección, pero por este momento eso no importa, lo único que importa es la cálida sensación en sus corazones, la forma en que ambos casi no tienen aliento y como el pecho de ambos se encuentra prácticamente adherido al del otro gracias a la cercanía.

El eco de un 'Mhh~' se encontró escapando de los rojos labios de la pelicastaña mientras uno de sus brazos se aferraba alrededor del cuello del rubio para acercarlo más hacia su persona. Al mismo tiempo una de las manos del ojiazul se aferró a las hebras castañas para mantener el rostro de Rafaela cerca del suyo y no darle oportunidad de escapar de su beso. Lentamente los labios de ambos se separaron, sus respiraciones se encontraban completamente alborotadas y descontroladas.

Un suave gemido provino de los labios de la ojimiel mientras los irises azul violáceos se mantenían firmes en su rostro, para después deslizarse sobre el descubierto cuello y hombros de la mexicana, un ligero gruñido escapo de los labios del noruego mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco, no había nada que pudiera esconder una marca si se le ocurría besar o morder la bronceada columna de piel. Con un tembloroso suspiro los labios de ambos se volvieron a unir de un modo gentil.

–L-Lukas…– murmuro la pelicastaña mientras aferraba su otra mano a la espalda del rubio platinado. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la columna del país escandinavo al recordar las noches en que se había encontrado atrapado por esa bronceada piel, mismas en que lo único que esperaba escuchar era el susurro de su nombre dicho por esa entrecortada y ansiosa voz. Si debía ser honesto, recordaba todas y cada una de ellas. Estaba seguro de que estos encuentros en algún momento habían dejado de ser simplemente sexo de momentos.

No sabía cuándo había pasado, pero estaba consciente de que tenían tiempo haciendo el amor. En especial porque había seguido la costumbre de su país y se habían vuelto algo… exclusivo, no buscaba a nadie más mientras no la veía y según lo que había escuchado tampoco México lo había hecho. Lentamente los labios de Lukas se acercaron nuevamente al rostro de la latina solo para verse detenidos por un dedo que se colocó sobre estos.

Los pálidos labios del rubio se separaron levemente para después cerrarse al ver como la ojimiel negaba lentamente con la cabeza –No podemos hacer esto Lulu– murmuro la mujer mientras soltaba al rubio, sus manos se deslizaron entre las hebras rubias para después dejar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios –Almenos no ahora…– susurro para después dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios y empezar a dirigirse hacia las puertas del salón.

Un repentino y firme agarre en su mano llamo su atención, los orbes de ambos se encontraron mientras la silenciosa nación se mantenía firme en su lugar –Si no apareces más tarde…–murmuro con su tranquila voz el ojiazul mientras uno de sus dedos se encargaba de acariciar gentilmente la piel del dorso de la mano que se encontraba en su agarre –Te buscare y te encontrare– prometió el rubio mientras miraba a la ojimiel con sus orbes obscuros.

Una ligera sonrisa se acomodó sobre los labios del país azteca mientras asentía levemente –De acuerdo~– ronroneo la pelicastaña mientras retomaba su camino hacia la puerta y dejaba al país europeo mirando su espalda. Lukas solo quería mostrarle cuanto la apreciaba y la quería, por eso mismo había que detener este complicado juego, él no era _Háti_ y Rafaela no era _Mani_ pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que si era necesario, entonces esta noche seria el lobo que devoro a la luna. Aunque primero tendría que alcanzarla, una imperceptible sonrisa elevo uno de los costados de sus labios al saber que no sería tan difícil, después de todo… esta luna siempre quería ser atrapada.

_**~Owari~**_

******◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:******

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Como están lectores? Espero que bien, en fin he vuelto perdonen la tardanza pero me cayeron los exámenes, entonces había que estudiar y hacer un montón de trabajos. Pero aquí les dejo este oneshot. Random como de costumbre xP. Por cierto, ¿No sabrán si FF anda borrando fics? Se me desaparecieron dos :/  
>Pero bueno espero que esto fuera de su agrado y que tengan un bonito díatarde/noche, Nos vemos. :3

En los países escandinavos el consumo de cerveza es exageradamente absurdo y como bien hace mención en el fic, este es uno de los mayores inhibidores sociales. Hace que la "timidez" de cualquiera de estas personas desaparezca y es por esto mismo que los amores de una noche son relativamente comunes en estas sociedades. En pocas palabras la cultura me permite ver a Noru como alguien que consume grandes cantidades de alcohol, hecho que se me olvidó mencionar en mi fic pasado.

En la mitología Nórdica Háti es el lobo que corría detrás de Mani quien es la luna, estaba predicho que Hatí algún día alcanzaría a Mani y lo devoraría, este sería uno de los diversos escenarios del Ragnarok y era la explicación cuando sucedía un eclipse. Siempre que pienso en Noru instintivamente lo asocio con Fenrir, por eso el título y el pequeño momento informativo sobre la mitología. Técnicamente México es el ombligo de la Luna o está en el centro, por eso les tocaron esos papeles.  
>(Dato Curioso: en la mitología azteca la luna es femenina y en la escandinava es masculina.)<p>

No tengo internet en mi casa hasta mañana viernes y eso si terminan de darle el mantenimiento :/ Pero espero estar de nuevo por aquí el sábado u domingo, la lista de personajes anda muy esparcida para ser honesta. Los próximos en publicarse serán Dinamarca, Islandia, Holanda, Noruega, Alemania, Austria y cualquier otro agregado que aparezca. Recuerden que no hay un orden específico.

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
